


This Is My Handwriting

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Soulmates share the same handwriting AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	This Is My Handwriting

“Next!” Iruka called out. He had been working the mission desk for a few weeks now and while the work was tedious at times, he enjoyed it.

He looked up to see Kakashi Hatake. The older man didn’t come to the mission room much. This was the first time Iruka was the desk worker dealing with him.

Kakashi handed over the mission scroll and Iruka looked at it.

“Oh,” Iruka breathed out.

“Something wrong?” Kakashi asked.

“This is my handwriting,” Iruka whispered.

Kakashi didn’t respond.

“Which is very upsetting since this is one of the worst filled out reports I have ever seen,” Iruka continued. He looked up to see Kakashi’s one visible eye go wide. He watched as that eye went from wide to amused. 

“Fix it,” Iruka said.

Kakashi gave him a lazy salute before taking the report back and walking away. Iruka watched as the other man went to a corner and began working on the report.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
